We need our Love
by Ayame Himura-chan
Summary: A girl was doing some shopping until she saw an injured rabbit on the streets. The bunny was abused for a ever long time and has a hard time trusting any humans at all. Will she open his heart, or will it be a continuous cycle of hatred and sadness? Or will her love for him overcome the shy, yet stubborn bunny? Read and find out. R&R! Please...
1. Ch 1 The Little White Rabbit

**I looked at some fanart to even think of this. I thought it would be cute that a certain someone finds a bunny like person. Enjoy! R &R!**

 **Someone's POV**

It's raining already? But the forecast said that it will rain either late at night or early in the morning… Glad I have my umbrella just in case. With a _**SWOOSH**_ , it opened to cover two people.

I don't know about anyone else, but I enjoy walking like this. Hearing the rain lightly tapping on my umbrella, the way it sprinkles the plants with nutrients and sparkles, and how the cool wind gently blows when you came from a warm room. In all honesty, it's really pretty when it rains like this. I love it and no one in this whole world will change that fact that it's a beautiful scene.

At least a half hour later, I came from the store with bags of groceries on my hands. To some people, it looks really heavy, but the truth is that I'm a bit stronger than the average girl. It takes a ton of karate lessons to even lift this much weight.

Huh? There's a person there. Oh gosh. He's shivering! I look carefully at him. He's all bruised up, but what caused him to get this injured? I took a few steps closer to the guy to see if he's alright. The guy's face is hidden, and it is a possibility that he can't see me either… what the? Bunny ears? He must be into cosplay. Maybe that's why he's so hurt.

"Hey," I gently said. I turned to see his eyes. They are a beautiful blue, but they're also full of fear. I reached out for him, but I felt a painful sensation on my hands, so I backed it way to see that my hands have scratch marks on them. I looked the male again to see his eyes… they've turned scarlet and his nails were somewhat like claws now.

He's hissing at me… is he like a bunny? Was he abused or something? I want to know what happened, but I should get him somewhere warm and get himself healed. "Hey," I gently said again. "Are you ok?" He continued to hiss at me… maybe he thinks I'm going to hurt him… if he's like an animal, then this trick might work. I reached into one of the bags I'm holding and got out a carrot. "Here. You can have it if you want."

And just like any animals, he still has this cautious face. He sniffed the veggie a few inches away and automatically pulled back. I stayed still for this process. His snow white ears… they're starting to get soaked in the red of blood. It has to get disinfected quickly.

"Come on." I whispered again. He got a bit closer, but backed away like the last time. Even though the red hues were trying to scare me off, which almost did, it was also fully scared. With one more sniff, he instantly grabbed the orange vegetable and ate it hastily. The blonde bunny male must be hungry.

I then pulled out a celery this time, but he didn't hesitate to take it. I tried to pet him again, but he hissed at me... what a stubborn bunny boy. Maybe I should try to speak to him one more time. "Hey," I whispered. He looked at me. "Do know what I'm saying?" … he probable doesn't but it won't hurt to try. He nodded. Good. "I know you don't trust me, and you need to get yourself healed… so if it wouldn't bother you, can you come to my place?"

Before he could respond, I wrapped my green Zelda jacket around him. "It's a bit cold, so I'll lend this to you."

He continued to look at me, but then his red eyes turn blue again. He must had a rough day, he looks tired. He leaned against my arm and fell asleep. At least he's… Oh no! He's ill! I have to hurry, fast!

 **No one's POV**

The female ran as fast as she can and made sure that no one saw the bunny ears on the boy's head. Her brown eyes, almost the color of black, were full of worry and concern for the poor bunny. She then got to her house, with an angry sandy blonde woman with hazel eyes greeting her on in front of the door.

She growled, "Where has you-"

"Sorry mom!" The girl holding the bunny boy panted, "It's… it's just that this guy is sick. He needs medi-"

"Hold on," the mother stopped the huffing girl. "Grace Jee Butka, you know you can't just bring random people into our home! What if he's going to loot us dry? What if this man is going to kidnap you? What if-"

"What if he's going to die any minute before we even do anything?!" the girl screamed. "Mom, this bunny… man…. Boy… whatever he is, is suffering right in front of us." She then took off the hood that was hiding the male's bunny ears. The blonde woman gasped at the sight of such ears, and the girl is looking for regular human ears. "See? Look how badly he's hurt. It's maybe because of his ears, and the fact his eyes can turn red! Please…" The girl then sobbed out a tear, crying for the poor bunny. "Please Mom… he's going to die… we have to help him."

The sandy blonde woman looked at her crying daughter, then at the poor bunny. He looks so sick and injured, and she ignored the fact that this boy was dying just to 'protect' her daughter… she eventually nodded her head. "Ok…" she said, rubbing the bunny's head. "I'm sorry for being so ignorant about this… Let's heal him… quickly."

Once they got into the extra room they had, Grace wrapped his injuries with bandages, gave his some medicine, and disinfect all of his bruises and scratches. He was soon sleeping more peacefully. She felt herself sigh in great relief. The girl was thankful that she found him before it was too late. Grace doesn't even want to know what would've happen if she didn't see him.

"Sleep peacefully Bunny. You deserve it."

She then saw the boy squirming, "No…" he muttered. "No… please… don't. I-I don't want to." Tears spouted from his eyes. He shivered in the bed, not wanting what's happening in his sleep. The first thought that went into her head was that he was having a nightmare.

She rubbed his head softly, comforting the poor thing. "Shhh…" she hushed quietly, "It's alright. No one will hurt you… no one…" He soon calmed down, wanting to stay by the warmth of her hands. The blonde rubbed into it like an animal begging for attention and to be petted. She did just that and smiled at the boy. "I'll protect you… always."

 **Best idea… EVER! I never made this cute of a story like this! I am in love with this one! R &R! That's all I have to say!**


	2. Ch 2 I'm here with You now

**Hello everyone! This is Ayame Himura again to another We need Our Love! I like this one a lot, so I'm making an early chapter! Since I am in love with bunnies and Hunter x Hunter, I want to share my love to you guys! I hope you guys like it! R &R!**

Two pairs of blue eyes opened. He didn't expect to be in a new scenery. Instead of the feeling of tight iron cuffs around his wrists and ankles, the rust of the metal cage on his back, and the sheer coldness of the air, but instead, he's on a velvety, snug bed with silky bed sheets, fluffy pillows, and covered with a soft, warm blanket in a comforting environment. The room doesn't have this feel of gloom, dismal, or fear.

He sat up to have a better view of the nice room. The head and the left side of the bed was on the wall, so that made it better. In front of him, there is a dresser with pink designs on it and an angel on the top of it, and to the behind-right of it are windows that has a very nice view of a little garden. Next to him, on his left, is a picture of a woman he saw before. She has blonde hair, blue eyes and red lips. Above her, it says ' _ **MEAN**_ '. He also looked down to see a fluffy rug on the beautiful craftsmanship of the wood. And lastly, there's painting of a girl playing outside with a golden/orange dog that looks almost like a fox, but its ears are floppy instead of straight up.

His snow white ears perked up and looked at the door nearby the far right of this room. His eyes turn scarlet again and let out a quiet growl. There were a few thuds on the door, but then, "Hello." That voice. It was gentle, comforting. It was somewhat familiar to him. "I'm coming in." with one look, he automatically recognize her. It was the one who gave him the food. She has black hair that has tints of brown on the edge of her hair, dark brown eyes, almost black, and tan skin. She was a sight. "I hope that you're ok now."

He stared at a moment and tilt his head, but remained in a hostile mood. She still stand her ground and came a bit closer. He growled again. She finally said, "Are you alright? Is anything hurting?" He looked at her for a moment, and soon his eyes turn back to their blue hues, but still remain cautious. "If you don't mind at all, I would like to take a look at your injuries, please? It won't take long."

The bunny was still a bit sketchy about this new girl. He kept staring at her. He doesn't want any help… he tilt his head and took a closer look. "I know that you don't want anyone's help, but," she paused for a moment and looked gently at him, "you're really banged up, so please let me help you."

He looked at her again, and then eventually nodded. "This will hurt a bit," she soon sprayed him with a weird liquid and he hissed. He struggled in her grasped. "I know it hurts, hut please bear with it." The girl was tenderly placing fresh bandages on his wounds and scratches. She didn't seem to be hurting him too much.

Once they were done, she smiled at the bunny boy. She wants to know where the guy got those bruises… but it might be personal as well… what should she do? Is he really that hurt on the inside?

Then she noticed something. It was his clothing. They were torn and ripped up, but she already knew that. It was his weird clothing. It's the 21st century and he's wearing a tabard. Not only that, but it isn't any one that she seen. She was a history genius and the designs on him were weird. It was a dark blue with red/orange hem designs. And there's a Chinese-like training suite too. They're two completely different countries, so why is he wearing something like that?

When she wanted to take a closer look, there was a snarling sound. Knowing it was him, she backed off so that she doesn't cause him trouble.

'This seems like a good time to talk… I guess.'

She was about to him, but then there was another voice. "Grace! Are you ready for school?" Suddenly, a boy that looked about 18 came in. He as short black hair and it was a bit spikey. His eyes were almost like the girl's, but it has a lighter hue of brown, and he was big… no… seriously. His stomach is way 5 times bigger than his head. He looked at the two and said, "What the hell is this guy?"

…

There was an awkward pause in the air until another male voice was interrupted the silence. "Tyler! Get down here! You don't want to be late for school again!" The two siblings are still staring at each other, waiting for one to say something. Nothing.

… … …

"Um…" Grace started. "I need to do some-"

"DAD!" He finally yelled with a smug smile on his face, "Grace has a boy here without yours or Mom's permission! And has a fetish for boy's cosplaying!" She was about to protest, but then the male said, "Now you get to know what it's like to get in trouble instead of me."

He giggled at the moment, but the girl sweat dropped at the fact that it's not the fact at all. His sweet moment was to a beginning, but then there's a short end. "Mom said that Grace needs to care for someone with bunny ears! That must be the boy that she was talking about. And besides, she actually has an excuse to skip school. She's not even coming with us! Hurry up and get down here before you're late! Also talk about the teacher about that test that you're missing."

Tyler was beyond dumbfounded while the girl was hiding her face in pure embarrassment. She doesn't get in freaking trouble, and she can skip school just to take care of someone?! Life is so unfair for him. 'Why of all people, she takes away all of my luck?! If it wasn't for her, I would've been an only child!'

"Coming!" He grunted. He was beyond pissed off of her. Before he left the room, he glared at his sister one last time and went to go off to school.

The bunny was a bit confused on what happened at that scene and looked at her. Her face was still hiding in her hands, but she eventually just sighed. "And you," she started, "Have met the meanest group of my family, Tyler, my brother. He's a bit on the annoying and jerk side." He tilted his head a bit, and let out a joyous, yet quiet, squeak experiencing that funny moment. When she noticed the bunny was 'chuckling', she gave a putting face. "Hey! Why are you laughing at?! It was embarrassing!"

He soon stopped and look at the blushing and pouty face of the girl. He let out a smile, but then he quickly looked away without a second thought. He looked at her for a minute and looked at the other direction of her eyes. "That reminds me." With a curious visage, he turned back at her. "You didn't eat last night, so here, I made you a salad."

He saw a plate of bunny heaven. Green, leafy lettuce, bright red tomatoes, crunchy onions, sweet orange carrots, green spinach, and fresh cucumbers. He stared contently at the beautiful meal, but then twist his head the other direction so that she doesn't see his drool pouring down his watering mouth. The bunny wants the meal so badly, but wanting something is a sign of weakness, and that's what he is. He refuse to accept such thing. There was a rumble coming from what he doesn't want it to be.

"Come on. I don't want you to starve to death. Please." He looked at her with one eye and let's say her eyes were too hard to even say no. He just took it and munched in the healthy vegetables. "So…" the girl shifted a bit, trying to find the courage to say what she wants to say. "Can you speak?" He nodded while enjoying the sweetness of the tomatoes. "Well… can you tell me your name?" He nodded again, forgetting that he wants to keep the two a secret. She smiled. "Ok! So what's your name?"

Once he actually processed what he nodded at, his head perked to have full vision of her. "Or…" She paused a bit. She then snapped her fingers, "how about you write it down… if you know how to write." She then rushed to the dresser in front of the rabbit boy and got a pen and paper. "Here. Write down what your heart desires."

He wrote down '私の名前は、クラピカや'. She looked at it. "Um…" she tried to read it carefully, but nothing. "I… can't read this language… this could be a problem." His ears twitched. He… he has to speak… but he refuse. NO! He won't, but he doesn't have a choice, does he. Guess he- "Or…" she hummed, "I know! I have a Japanese-English translator! I can use that!"

Rushing out of the room, he heard another door opened, and rummaging through it. _'What is she looking for?'_ the blonde thought. "I got it!" She shouted, scaring the poor thing. When she realize what's happening, she soon apologized. "Sorry, but anyways… I have a translator, so I can understand what you wrote. Ok." With her flat machine (iPad) she took the picture of what he wrote down.

The pad says. _'My name is Kurapika.'_

"Kurapika?" She hummed. "That's weird. You're named after an anime character? In… interesting…" she sweat dropped.

He wrote: キャラクターですか？

Translated (from her tablet): _Anime?_

She looked at the boy again until she noticed everything. The tabard, the yellow hair, blue eyes that can turn scarlet, stubborn attitude. Everything fits! He is… Kurapika… Maybe Yoshihiro got inspired by this character that maybe… maybe what she wrote is real. So Gon, Killua, Leorio, PHANTOM TROUP ARE REAL! She thought, _'Oh butts.'_

"It's nothing." She finally said nervously. He knows something is up, but he shrugged it off. "Ok Kurapika, how did you got all beat up?" He looked down at the notebook, unsure. "It's alright. You don't have to say-" but then wrote down his answer. "O…k…" Tears rolled down his eyes and he gave Grace the message.

Written: 私は虐待、暴行、され近くの死に飢えた。

She took the picture. She read it and her eyes automatically widen. Her hands gripped on the iPad and growled a bit. "I'm sorry." She whispered. A single spouted from the corners of the brown eyes, but then smiled. "But I'm glad that I found you. If not, then…" She paused a bit and got up. "Well… I better have to do something. Rest up." She gently closed the door and went to her own room. Tears continued to pour out of the black haired eyes… She smiled at the thought of him being here.

"God." She whispered to the heavens from the bottom of her heart. "Thank you. Thank you so much for having him here… if not… then I have no idea what would've happen to the poor thing."

She went outside to her personal garden to see the fruits, vegetables, and flowers were growing with great health. Carefully looking to see if she can picked the ripest of them all. "Hmm… what should I make him for dinner tonight?"

 **Done! There's a bit more to the two than we thought, but what is it? Can you also figure out what he said/wrote? Sorry, but not telling… gives it a… shocking surprise. Those who know what is says without the translator, you guys are awesome and I might've made you cry right now… sorry. R &R.**


	3. Ch 3 We're BFFs

**Back here with another chapter! Love you guys for liking my stories and giving me good reviews! Here's another We need our Love. R &R.**

 **Grace's POV**

It has been twelve days since Kurapika has come to my home to stay. It seems like he doesn't want to open up to anyone… I can't blame the guy. He has been… I don't even want to think about it. All of his life, there was nothing but misery for him. I want him to know that all humans aren't that bad… Yeah, everyone one the planet is nearly a lunatic, but everyone else isn't the same as the rest. Well… at least I have a few tricks up my sleeves. And since he's a bunny, this will be easier.

 **Step 1 – Don't keep rabbits in open space.**

I heard that bunnies don't like open spaces because they'll think that something is lurking around here, so that won't do. Bunnies will easily familiar with the cage (or in this case, room.) They don't like large, open cages/rooms. Lucky that the room that we put him in has a safe vibe, and it's not that big. On to step 2 now. Kurapika, like in the manga and anime, already know the place so that made it easier.

 **Step 2 – Feed and talk to him. *Note: always be in front of him. Rabbits are naturally prey***

Once they know the place well, give him treats and talk to him. "So Kurapika." I started. "Does the salad taste good?"

He nodded. "That's great!" I shouted, but in a quiet way. They easily get scared when a loud noise get them. So no surprise attacks or anything like that, be gentle. "Kurapika." I said again. He looked at me with a curious visage. "Here, have this as well." I handed him the heart-shape berry with a leaf on the top. Kurapika sniffed the strawberry for a moment. He then snatched it from my hands and munch on the sweet berry with his heart's content. At least he's beginning to trust me, but I have a feeling that this will take a long, long time. Man… but this is all for his happiness, so no matter how long this will take me, I will make this little bunny happy as he can be. I swear in my life. And all I have to do is step three soon… I hope he trust me enough.

After another day later, I now have to so some business. By business, I actually mean I have to go back to school to make up all of my work I missed for a week. Thank goodness I have a mom that has a ton of experience with many animals and I can make up my days with no sweat at all. Lucky I, my excuse is a cold! Yay!

I enter the cute guest room to see the cutest bunny ever that's called Kurapika. So cute… Ok… "Kurapika," he turned his eyes to me, "I have to go out for a few hours and my mom will be here to watch you when I'm gone. Will you behave?" He seems a bit disappointed? "Come on. You don't have to worry. I'll be back to here with you when I'm done. Ok?" I patted his head and rubbed his ears. When I'm done, I kissed his head goodbye. "See you soon."

Finally! I'm back in school! It has been a long time and I'm ready to study again. I hope that I can try to escape the grasps of my-

"GRACIE!" Oh no… Charlotte.

"Where have you been? We've been worried about you. You ok?" Mare.

"You've missed out in a ton of school work." That is definitely Nicki.

"Calm down, girls! She has a lot to deal with!" Yup. My BFF! Maya!

More and more chattering for my comfort. If you guys don't know, these four are my best friends. The loud one, the one that spoke first, is Charlotte. She has long silver hair to her thighs. You heard me right, silver and no, she didn't dyed it. She quite famous here for her unusual hair. Her eyes are like mocha, but a bit darker. Not only she's famous for her hair, she is also famous for her beauty and looks. She is the third most beautiful girl in school. She is the… weirdest of us all as well. She loves the things I like, anime, video games, manga, and karate. She's the one who I can play with the most when other are busy with their work.

Maya, she's Charlotte's twin sister, but the big difference between these two twins is that Maya is more of the calm and collected girl and her hair is a bit shorter, mostly on her back. Her grades are at the top of the class other than homeroom, which we are equal. (?) That's the only class that we're in. People say that we are rivals in smarts, but we don't really listen at all to them. So she is also the third prettiest of the school, like her sister.

My other friend is Mare… well… her real name if Ally, but she likes when her closest friends all her Mare or Mare Mare. She has golden locks of hair, almost like Rapunzel's. Her eyes are a nice shade of amber, for she is the fourth prettiest girl at school. She loves ponies. Everyone thought she's a delusional girl, but we were there when her love for ponies came to be. But that is for another story to tell. She is a cheery girl and always have a sense of justice. She is willing to help anyone in need. But she is the middle grade of the class. But she is the smartest girl I ever met. No one will change that in my mind.

Now lastly, Nicki. Jet black hair, blue eyes like sapphire. She is… well… not really… an emo. I really don't think she is one, but everyone thinks she is for some reason. She is a bit on the rebellious side, but she is a very helpful person indeed. If you ever have trouble with something, she's always there. Her loyalty for her friends, family, and even strangers are strong. The only problem is that she brings the bad sides to the situations. But it helps us plan things out more thoroughly if she does. Though she is the bearer of bad news, she inspired me to become stronger and braver. You can never break her spirit, so don't even try to break her bonds with her friends.

And there is me. Every people think that I'm the craziest person alive. Because I am. My friends say that I'm the kindest person alive. Everyone knows me because of my short temper, but Nicki's temper is a bit shorter than mine. Everyone tries to pick on me because they think I'm an easy target, but then I end up… hitting them… like kicking them… punching them. I actually admit it to the teachers, but since they knew that I was being honest with them, they think that the ones who picked on me deserves more justice than me because they think I have enough like Mare. In all honesty, I think that I need more justice than them… they just act like little kids, but half the time, they don't deserve it. Nicki, Maya, and Charlotte said they did. And Mare thought I did the right thing that I admit it and told me that I should change it.

Not only I'm known for my temper, but I'm known to be a math genius. I have straight A's in all math classes I had during the years. NO one can compete with me… well, that's the rumor that goes around. And I'm known to be an otaku… I actually take it as an insult. People think that otakus are people who likes something, but those who know the real definition… but in a way, I am. I love anime things, so I… am one.

All in all, these four are my best friends in the whole world. They are the most reliable people on this planet and I can never, ever replace them with anyone else… I have the best of everything, the best life, the best friends, the best teachers, the best parents (though they are crazy at times), and the best things in life.

"So Grace." Maya replied. "What happened to you?"

Uh oh. I don't know what I should say. I never told a lie to them in my whole life. I even admit that I has a few crushes on anime boys. I even asked them what porn is! (Worse question I ever asked in my life.) I never kept a single one from them… but… should I say the truth… or should I say that I was sick?

"Um…" This is harder than I thought… wait… I AM DUMB! I knew them since 2nd grade. We all have something in common, so they'll understand! "Ok girls… I have to be completely honest."

"Uh oh." They all sighed in unison. Whenever I say, _'I have to be completely honest,'_ they know it's going to be crazy.

Mare then asked, "What is it this time?"

Ok… 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3. (That's how I can calm down.)

"Ok… I found…"

"You found-" they repeated.

"I found… this bunny on the street." I answered them, "He was beat up really bad."

"WHAT HAPPEN?!" Charlotte shouted. Of course her first.

Then it's Mare's turn. "Is the poor thing ok?"

"You should've called us sooner!" Maya scolded. Yup, did I told you guys that she is a mother figure as well?

"Yeah, we would've taken care of it as well! You bully for keeping him for yourself." Nicki teased. Though… I can see she's concern as well. Even though she can hide it well, she can't hide it from us.

"So what happened to the poor bunny?" They all asked.

If you haven't figure it out yet, we have a love for animals, great, small, creepy, cute, lovable, any kind. Though they are afraid of some animals.

I don't want to say… but they're my friends, so I should. "You see… the little guy was abused. He was beaten up so much that he had a huge bruise on his face… and… and his owner even starved him… I'm so glad that I found it when I was there… And I know I should've told you girls… but…" I stuttered nervously.

They all looked at me curiously, trying to figure out my thoughts. "You… might… freak… out…"

"Freak?" Mare said in disbelief… well… they will. "You've got to be kidding me. You know you can trust us."

"Yeah," the Nicki agreed, "Don't be so secretive!"

"Yeah!" Charlotte… "And if you want us to keep it a secret from the others, then we'll agree." Maya nodded, she smiled at me.

These girl are the best. I'm glad that I have them around. "Ok… You have to keep it a secret, and don't you dare freak out when you see him."

"Why?" Maya asked. "What's wrong with him, you know that no matter what he looks like, we're not going to judge."

I bit my lip. How are they going to say this, but… "Well… he's a bit weirder than you think. Trust me on this."

"Well, well, well." Oh no… not her. Of all people, why her? "Looks like the Freak Squad are together." Yup, Mary.

She is known to be the bully around this school. We were the only ones who stood up to her. She insulted, spat, and even tried to get us in trouble more ways than one. She is known to be the prettiest girl here. We never like that girl in our whole life, and Nicki hates the girl. She has emerald eyes, red lips and brown hair. She doesn't like us because how we treated her when we told her that what she does isn't right. Of course we're not the boss of her, but she has to know when enough is enough.

Along with her goons. They always follow her around because she has the power to do anything in school. She strikes fear in all of the students' hearts, but us. No way.

"You know, you girls should get a rain check, because I see nothing but losers in my way." She said in her snobbish voice. I swear, she's like a chipmunk. "So get out of my way, and don't ever show your faces at me again."

"Oh, but we haven't been in anyone's way because they find another way around," Nicki, the first, to retorted back. "And if you don't like our faces then turn around and get out of our faces."

"I agree," Maya said, "Better to move than just stand here and wait for us to move away."

"Oh…" she snarled, "You have the right to keep me waiting? You have some nerves Freaks!"

"Well yeah," I agreed, "There's another way around us, so instead of wasting your energy, go the other way."

"She's right you Meany! Leave us or we'll tell the teachers!" Charlotte shouted at the group.

"I dislike squabble like this, but you always try to get us on our nerves, so move it or lose it." Mare said to her in a logic voice.

Mary growled at us and left. "I'll find out what secret you guys are hiding, and when I do, I'll humiliate you with it! I hope you girls know that I'm going to compete in the Beauty Pageant again, and have you girls with-"

"We have no time for you pretentious talking, and we have to go to class." I finally said. "And beside, we don't even care for pageants, and never will. So s back off."

We walked together to our classes together like we usually do.

As soon as I got to the rooms, the extra teachers took me from my classes for me to make it all up for my work I missed for the pass 1 ½ weeks. I caught on fast on the lessons because they were my favorites. It took me about the whole day to make everything up, and now I know everything that I have. So now I walked home with the girls because conveniently, they all live on the same street with me.

I took a deep breathe in… now… here's the secret. "Are you girls ready?" I asked them one more time. They nodded. Then… opened the door.

 **Cliffhanger! I am that mean! Now that you know the rest of the group, but how will they react to the bunny known as Kurapika? And how will Kurapika react to new people? Find out! R &R!**


End file.
